


Sylveon's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sylveon gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Diggersby tries to save Sylveon from it.





	

[A female Sylveon has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Sylveon: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then a male Diggersby's voice is heard.]

Diggersby: Never fear! Diggersby is here!

[Diggersby is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. A male Bunnelby arrives just as Diggersby gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Sylveon under itself.]

Sylveon: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Sylveon begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Sylveon: Ah, haaah...

[Bunnelby realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Diggersby, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Diggersby tries to inspect it...]

Sylveon: Haaaayaaaah... CHIIIEEEEW!!!

[The screen shakes as Sylveon releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Sylveon is inside of - where it was, and knocks Diggersby off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Sylveon sneezes three more times.]

Sylveon: HAH-CHEW! AH-CHIEW! HAAAH... CHIOO!

[Diggersby and Bunnelby cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Sylveon: HAAAH-CHIIEW!

[Sylveon sneezes again, causing Diggersby and Bunnelby to cringe. Bunnelby decides to help Sylveon out of the crater.]

Bunnelby: I'll help you, Sylveon.

[Sylveon nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Sylveon: HAAAAAH-CHEW!

[Diggersby plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Sylveon looks at him in irritation.]

Diggersby: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Sylveon: [sneezes again] HAH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHIOO! ...schmo or what?


End file.
